Das Rad der Zeit
by Tawiga89
Summary: Ich beginne die Story neu, siehe --- Rad der Zeit
1. Prolog

Also meine Lieben...wie ihr euch denken könnt gehört leider keiner dieser Schnuckels aus dieser Geschichte mir snief. Das alles ist Rowlings Kopf entsprungen und nicht meinem. ABER (eine Tatsache die mich aufbaut) nur die Charakter gehören ihr muahahahahahaha Die STORY gehört allein MIR! oo

Inhalt: Hermine ist klar, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Sie ist außergewöhnlich klug und träumt seltsame Dinge, die schon längst vergangen sind oder noch passieren werden. Ihren Freunden kann sie sich nicht anvertrauen. Sie steht kurz vor ihrem Abschluss und weiß noch nicht, dass genau an ihrem 17. Geburtstag etwas passieren wird, was ihr Leben verändert. Als ihre Eltern sterben erfährt sie erst, dass diese nicht ihre leiblichen waren...völlig aufgelöst wendet Hermine sich an Dumbledore und ein Portrait.

Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt hier weiter zu schreibenv

Euer kleiner Freak Tani ()

**Das Rad der Zeit**

Prolog

In einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt stand eine junge Frau zwischen den Bäumen des dichten Waldes. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter als sie auf das Bündel in ihren Armen sah. „Meine süße, meine kleine liebe Tochter..." weinte sie und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Konnte einfach nicht mehr stark sein. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Kind nie großziehen würde. Niemals würde sie es die Kunst der Magie lehren können und niemals würde sie sehen wie ihre Tochter heiratete, selbst Kinder bekam... All diese Momente, die eine Mutter glücklich machten, würde sie nicht erleben. Und diese Aussichten stimmten sie traurig. Vielleicht, wenn die Zeiten wieder besser waren, würde sie eine Familie gründen und noch mehr Kinder zur Welt bringen, aber dieses Kind, ihr erstes, würde sie niemals wieder in den Armen halten dürfen.

Erschrocken sprang die Frau auf als sie Schritte auf dem weichen Waldboden hörte und wirbelte herum, das Baby feste an sich gedrückt. „Wer ist da?" rief sie ängstlich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Als sie Salazar auf sich zukommen sah seufzte sie erleichtert auf. „Ach du bist es." Sagte sie erleichtert und lächelte tapfer. „Ihr wird es gut gehen. Die Menschen in dieser Zeit werden sich gut im unsere Tochter kümmern Rowena." Meinte der Mann mit einer beruhigenden Stimme und auch wenn er sich nicht zu einem Lächeln durchringen konnte so sah er seine Geliebte doch sanft an. „Aber...müssen wir sie wegschicken? Ich meine..." versuchte Rowena es ein weiteres mal doch Salazar schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. „Nein! Willst du das Leben unseres Kindes gefährden? Noch ist sie so klein und kann in einer völlig anderen Welt aufwachsen. Eine Welt voller Frieden. Hier wird sie nicht glücklich. Und außerdem...wer weiß ob wir noch die Gelegenheit haben Kinder zur Welt zu bringen. Und so...so haben wir wenigstens einen Erben, auch wenn es ein Mädchen ist, das in einer anderen Zeit aufwachsen wird." Erklärte er ruhig und überzeugend, so dass die junge Frau nur schniefte und dann nickte. „Dann lass...lass und anfangen, ja?" murmelte sie und sah ihre Tochter noch einmal liebevoll an bevor sie ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und sie dann an Salazar weiter reichte, der ebenfalls eine Weile auf das Kind herab sah bevor er ihm vorsichtig über die Wange strich und dafür von klugen Augen angefunkelt wurde. „Leb wohl." Flüsterte er und ging auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu, wo der das Bündel auf den Boden legte und Rowena an der Hand nahm. Sie musste stark sein um diesen Zauber zu sprechen.

Noch einmal sah Salazar die Mutter seines Kindes an bevor er leicht nickte und anfing einen uralten, starken Zauber zu murmeln. Nach einigen Worten stieg auch Rowena in das Gemurmel mit ein. Plötzlich erhellt sich die vom Dunkel der Nacht verschlungene Lichtung und um das schlafende Mädchen herum fängt es an zu glühen. Das Bündel mit dem Kind darin erhebt sich wie von Geisterhand und mit einem Schluchzer sieht Rowena zu wie ihre Tochter sich langsam auflöste und schließlich verschwand. Zurück blieb die Dunkelheit. Die Mutter, die ihr Kind nie wieder sehen würde, stieß einen Schrei aus und brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Salazar Slytherin blickte noch einmal zu der Stelle wo auch seine Tochter eben verschwunden war ehe er sich zu der jungen Hexe umwandte um sie ins Schloss zu tragen.


	2. Chapter 1

Huhu _wink _Ich habe es endlich einmal geschafft das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben und muss sagen: Ich find es langweilig sfz Aber sich selbst kann man es ja eh nie recht machen XD

Sachmet: Danke für den Tipp -drop- Ich habs gleich geändert. Freut mich echt, dass es dir gefällt

Solilein (Black Wolf): Du verbessert mir ab sofort ja das mit der Zeit -umknuddelz- Dafür werde ich dir (fast) ewig dankbar sein!

**Kapitel 1**

Träume

Mit Tränen in den Augen erwachte Hermine Granger, Junghexe und Schulsprecherin auf der Zaubererschule Hogwarts, aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie brauchte eine Weile um sich wieder zu beruhigen und die Tränen trocknen zu lassen. In letzter Zeit wachte sie immer häufiger mit diesem Traum in ihren Gedanken auf. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Diese Frau mit dem Kind... es musste schwer für sie sein ihre Tochter einfach so weg zu schicken. Doch wer waren diese beiden Personen in ihrem Traum? Sie konnte ihre Gesichter kaum erkennen und reden hörte sie die beiden auch nie. Und immer wieder wachte sie auf wenn der Mann seine Frau weg trug. Das... war doch nicht normal! Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich einmal Harry fragen. Er kannte sich schließlich mit Träumen aus. Allerdings waren ihre beiden besten Freunde ihr in letzter Zeit immer fremder geworden und so kapselte Hermine sich meistens von ihnen ab. Nein, Harry konnte sie nicht fragen. Sie würde schon selbst herausfinden müssen, um was es hier ging.

Nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde, in der sie sich den Kopf über die Bedeutung ihres Traumes zerbrochen hatte, schlug sie die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie würde den Kopf nicht mehr frei bekommen, wenn sie nicht bald herausfand, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Also zog sie sich leise an und machte sich fertig. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen verständlicher Weise noch alle; schließlich war gerade mal 6 Uhr vorbei, und das an einem Samstag. Auch Hermine war gestern erst weit nach Mitternacht ins Bett gekommen und trotzdem war sie jetzt schon fit. Sie musste in die Bibliothek!

Als die junge Gryffindor die Tür zur Bibliothek aufstieß war noch niemand hier zu sehen. Kein Wunder, schließlich schlief das ganze Schloss noch. Außerdem war hier auch am Nachmittag nicht wirklich viel los. Vielleicht war dieser Ort deshalb Hermines liebster überhaut. Hier konnte sie stundenlang in uralten Büchern stöbern, in Ruhe Hausaufgaben machen, lernen oder einfach nur die Ruhe genießen. Selten störte sie hier jemand. Ron kam aus Prinzip nie mit in die Bibliothek (zu viele Bücher, sagte er immer) und wenn Harry einmal mitkam, dann blieb er höchstens eine Stunde und verschwand dann wieder zum Quidditchtraining. Er und Ron waren sowieso zur Zeit mehr auf dem Quidditchplatz als sonst wo. Wie konnte es jemand toll finden, sich bei jedem Wetter durch die kalte Luft zu schwingen und sich von solchen bescheuerten Bällen halb tot schlagen zu lassen? Das würde Hermine wohl nie verstehen.

Etwas missmutig näherte sie sich der Wahrsageabteilung und versuchte sich vorzustellen was Ron jetzt wieder für einen Spruch ablassen würde. Hermine hatte schon in der 3. Klasse zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mit so etwas unsinnigem wie Wahrsagen nichts zu tun haben wollte. Doch das Buch ‚Traumdeutungen für jedermann' fand man nun einmal nur hier. Hoffentlich stand darin nicht nur Schwachsinn... Es war allein schon Geldverschwendung ein Wahrsagebuch in der 3. Klasse zu kaufen. Arithmantik und Verwandlungen waren doch sowieso viel interessanter. Und Prof. Sinistra und Prof. McGonagall waren um einiges besser als die verwirrte Trewlaney.

Der suchende Blick der Schulsprecherin wanderte über die Titel auf den Buchrücken und verzog bei Büchern wie ‚Haben sie die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen?' oder ‚Schicksal – Kann man es ändern?' leicht das Gesicht. Diese Wahrsager hatten doch alle einen Schuss weg. Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einem Buch ‚Der Blick in die Vergangenheit' hängen. Es war schon ziemlich alt und verstaubt. Anscheinend wurde es selten in die Hand genommen. Hermine streckte sich etwas und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um an das schwer aussehende Buch zu kommen. Nach einigen Bemühungen hatte sie es geschafft den braunen Ledereinband mit den Fingerspitzen zu erreichen und herunter zu ziehen. Eine große Staubwolke stieg auf und mit einem kleinen Schrei, der dann in ein Husten über ging, hielt sie das gefährliche Staubbuch von sich weg. Da bestand ja Erstickungsgefahr! Als der Staub sich wieder legte trug sie das Buch immer noch weit von sich gestreckt zum Fenster und öffnete dieses. Nachdem das Buch mit kräftigen Pusten entstaubt war legte Hermine es auf das Fensterbrett und strich vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger über die goldenen Lettern. Es stand kein Autor dabei. Doch seltsamerweise wunderte es sie nicht denn sie war fasziniert von diesem Buch. Dabei sah es aus wie jedes andere hier auch. Aber es hatte etwas...es zog das Mädchen in seinen Bann.

Mit ruhigen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen schlug die Schülerin das Buch auf und ein kurzes Blitzen erschien in ihren Augen. Diese Schrift war wirklich sehr alt und schwer zu verstehen, doch Hermine war es schon immer leicht gefallen diese alte Schrift zu lesen. Es machte ihr Spaß und sie las flüssig. Die Neugier packte die Gryffindor und so ließ sie sich auf der Fensterbank nieder und nahm das aufgeschlagene Buch auf ihren Schoß.

Doch gerade einmal hatte Hermine angefangen das Vorwort zu lesen als sie hörte wie die Tür der Bibliothek geöffnet wurde. Und ohne zu wissen warum kam sie sich ertappt vor. Als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes getan. Das war natürlich Unsinn und das wusste sie auch, trotzdem kam es ihr so vor. Mit klopfendem Herzen sprang sie auf und schlug das Buch zu. Sie würde es sich einfach ausleihen und lesen, wenn sie alleine im Schlafsaal war. Erst einmal musste sie nach dem eigentlichen Buch suchen, weshalb sie gekommen war. Gerade hatte sie das besagte Buch gefunden, als sie Schritte näher kommen hörte und sich neugierig umdrehte. Hat man vor dem denn nie Ruhe? Fragte sie sich als sie den Blondschopf erkannte. Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy, der mieseste, fieseste, arroganteste und widerlichste Slytherin überhaupt. „Was willst DU denn um diese Zeit in der Bibliothek?" fragte sie kühl und zog das Buch aus dem Regal. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf Malfoy blödes ‚Schlammblut-Gequatsche', denn das würde mit Sicherheit kommen. Man gewöhnte sich zwar mit der Zeit an solche Beleidigungen, immerhin kannte sie ihn jetzt schon 7 Jahre lang, aber dennoch war es immer noch ab und zu verletzend als ‚Schlammblut' bezeichnet zu werden. Vor allem weil es nicht nur sie selbst sondern auch ihre Eltern betraf. Zwei nettere Menschen konnte man sich nicht vorstellen und Hermine glaubte kaum, dass Malfoys Eltern nur annähernd ‚freundlich' oder ‚nett' waren. „Hast du etwas dagegen? DU solltest ganz leise sein Schlammblut. Ich habe mehr Recht hier zu sein, als du. Sowieso eine Schande, dass so was wie du hier frei rumlaufen und auch noch zaubern darf." Zischte der blonde Slytherin und schob seine Mitschülerin mit angewidertem Ausdruck bei Seite. Hermine funkelte Malfoy wütend an und packte sich ihre beiden Bücher bevor sie eilig aus der Bibliothek flüchtete. Dieser arrogante Arsch! Hat er auch nur annähernd Mitgefühl oder so was ähnliches? Wie gerne würde ich ihn mal so richtig am Boden sehen! Dachte die Gryffindor sauer und krallte sich in ihren Büchern fest. Wenn er sie weiter so provozierte würde sie irgendwann die Geduld und den Gedanken an ihr Schulsprecheramt verlieren.

Immer noch kochend vor Wut vergaß sie ganz die Aufregung um das neu entdeckte Buch und so wurde es mit dem anderen einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihr Arbeitseck gelegt und mit Pergamenten überschüttet, da sie sich an die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen setzte. Wie immer fiel es ihr nicht besonders schwer einen guten, und länger als verlangten Aufsatz abzuliefern. Um 8 Uhr war sie fertig und auch die anderen krochen langsam aus ihren Betten. Doch wie jeden Morgen stand Hermine auf bevor Harry und Ron herunter kamen. Sie wusste nicht warum aber irgendwie konnte sie in letzter Zeit nicht viel mit den beiden anfangen. Sie hatten sich alle verändert und Ron war immer unerträglicher mit seinen Stichelein geworden. Harry versank in Selbstmitleid und vergrub sich in seine Fotoalben oder in sein Quidditchtraining. Hermine wusste ja auch, dass sie selbst sich verändert hatte und so nahm sie es den beiden nicht übel. Aber sie hoffte, dass ein wenig Abstand die Sache zwischen ihnen wieder klären würde. Und außerdem sollten doch die beiden zu ihr kommen und ihr vorschlagen wieder etwas mehr zusammen zu machen. Warum musste sie immer die Vernünftige sein?

Als Parvati und Lavender herunter kamen grüßte sie beide mit einem „Morgen" und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen. Heute war Samstag und sie konnte nach Hogsmeade. Doch wahrscheinlich würde sie eh nicht hin gehen. Sie nutzte die Zeit lieber zum lernen. Als ihre Mitschülerinnen ihr vorschlugen doch mit zum Frühstück zu gehen stimmte Hermine mehr oder weniger begeistert zu. Lieber mit den beiden als mit Harry und Ron. Und so verließ sie mit den beiden anderen Mädchen dem Gemeinschaftsraum um sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle zu machen.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hallihallo -wink- Soooo ich hab mich beeilt mit dem Kapitel (okay ich gestehe: mir war langweilig und ich hatte zeit) aber ihr müsst mir verzeihen wenn ein paar Fehler darin sind. Ich hab es heute Abend geschrieben und bin voll ko. Aber ich find es gar nicht mal so schlecht (außer die Zeiten -.-). Immer schön reviewen, ja? -lieb guck-_

_Trory: Ich muss dich enttäuschen: Es dauert noch ne Weile bis Hermine und Draco so richtig miteinander zu tun haben. In dem Kapitel kommt der liebe Draco gar nicht vor. Aber das kommt alles schon noch. Jetzt erst mal ihre Familienverhältnisse aufdecken -höhö-_

**Kapitel 2**

Schock am Morgen

Nachdenklich starrte Hermine auf ihren Teller mit Rührei und Speck und stocherte mit der Gabel leicht lustlos darin herum. Immer noch drehten sich ihre Gedanken um ihre Träume und somit um das Buch und Malfoy. Ihr Leben hatte sich in dem letzten Jahr wirklich total verändert. Sie wurde zur Einzelgängerin, wurde sogar noch besser in der Schule und dann waren da noch ihre Träume. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und eine innere Stimme warnte sie davor weiterhin mit Freunden zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte Angst. Angst davor Menschen die ihr lieb und teuer waren da mit hinein zu ziehen. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht die Pubertät endgültig hinter sich zu haben, doch anscheinend hatte sie sich da geirrt.

Ein fröhliches „Morgen Hermine" ließ sie aufblicken und sie starrte nun nicht mehr auf ihren Teller sondern auf Neville. Der Junge hatte sich auch verändert. Er war selbstbewusster geworden und das sah man ihm auch an. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem schüchternen, tollpatschigen jungen Gryffindor. Nur noch die Liebe zu den Pflanzen und Kräutern ließ erahnen, dass es sich hier um Neville handelte. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum er seit einigen Wochen Ginny Weasley als feste Freundin hatte. „Guten Morgen Neville." Grüßte sie freundlich zurück und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie ihr Mitschüler seiner Freundin einen kurzen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Fast schon neidisch bemerkte Hermine das verliebte Glitzern in den Augen ihrer Freundin. Die ganze Schule hatte gedacht, dass sie einmal mit Ron zusammen kommen würde. Doch Hermine selbst hatte daran nicht einen Gedanken verschwendet. Für sie war immer klar gewesen, dass Harry und Ron nur ihre besten Freunde bleiben würden.

Und wenn man an den Teufel dachte ... da kamen die beiden unausgeschlafenen Jungen auch schon auf sie zu und ließen sich gähnend ihr gegenüber nieder. „Morgen Mine." Sagte Harry und gähnte besonders laut, schaffte es allerdings noch die Hand zu heben um sie sich vor den Mund zu halten. Dies brachte Ron gar nicht mehr zustande. Er saß nur verplant auf seinem Platz und wollte gerade etwas sagen als er mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch fiel und zu schnarchen anfing. „Ich musste ihn halb aus dem Bett prügeln. Wir wollten den Samstag doch ganz fürs Quidditch haben. Also heißt es früh aufstehen." Grinste Harry und nahm sich ebenfalls Rührei und kleine Würstchen dazu auf den Teller. Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das diese Verrückten auch nur an ihr Training denken mussten. Hatten die auch noch was anderes im Kopf? Schule und Lernen zum Beispiel? „Wollt ihr nicht endlich einmal eure Hausaufgaben machen? Wie meinst du reagiert McGonagall darauf, wenn ihr _wieder einmal _nicht eure Hausaufgaben gemacht habt?" fragte sie deshalb spitz und schaufelte ihr Ei hinunter. Sie wollte schnell hier weg. „Wir schreiben einfach kurz vor der Stunde von dir ab." Brummte Ron verschlafen und hob kurz den Kopf um sie frech anzugrinsen bevor er weiterschnarchte. Hermine gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so dass ihre braunen Locken nur so herum wirbelten. „Das würde euch so passen. Aber ich habe euch bereits gesagt, dass ich euch nicht mehr abschreiben lasse. Statt immer nur fliegende Bälle und Besen im Kopf zu haben solltet ihr einmal an die Wichtigen Dinge im Leben denken." Schimpfte sie und sah den schlafenden Ron wütend an. Sie wurde ausgenutzt von allen beiden! Zum Hausaufgaben abschreiben war sie also gut genug. Aber sonst nicht einen Gedanken an sie verschwenden. Verärgert drehte sie sich zu Neville und Ginny um und fing an mit ihnen ein kleines Gespräch zu führen. „Was hat die denn mal wieder für Probleme?" fragte Ron verwirrt und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sie ihre Tage?" schlug Harry vor und die beiden Jungs grinsten sich belustigt an.

Nachdem Neville und Ginny sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht hatten saß Hermine schweigend an ihrem Platz und stocherte die letzten Eireste auf ihre Gabel als die Post herein geflattert kam. Da erst sah sie wieder auf und erkannte sofort ihre Eule, die sie seit letztem Sommer hatte. Endlich einmal wieder Post von ihren Eltern. Erfreut schob sie den Teller bei Seite und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Perle landete. Als der braun-rote Kauz vor ihr auf dem Tisch saß nahm sie ihm den Brief ab und gab ihm ein Stück Brot und ein Schälchen Wasser ehe sie sich daran machte den Brief zu untersuchen. Er sah merkwürdig aus. Nicht wirklich sehr persönlich und auch nicht von ihren Eltern. Leicht verwirrt wendete sie den Brief und suchte nach dem Absender, fand aber keinen. Neugierig öffnete sie den Brief und zog das Blatt heraus. Es sah irgendwie amtlich aus und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Das alles gefiel ihr nicht. Sie sah nicht einmal auf als Perle sich auf den Rückflug machte und daher bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass der Kauz den Weg in die Eulerei nahm, obwohl er normalerweise bei ihren Eltern wohnte um Briefe von ihnen zu überbringen.

Etwas zögerlich begann sie zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,_

_wir haben ihnen leider eine sehr traurige Mitteilung zu überbringen. Ihre Eltern, Catherine Liana Granger und George William Dave Granger sind vergangene Nacht bei einem schweren Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. _

_Die Muggel wollten sich an sie wenden, doch wir haben ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie auf Klassenfahrt wären, doch so bald sie wieder zurück sind könne die Testamenteröffnung stattfinden. Wir haben uns schon an Professor Dumbledore gewandt und hoffen er wird sie bald nach London zu den Muggels bringen lassen._

_Es tut uns wirklich sehr Leid für sie und daher verstehen wir, dass sie einige Tage Trauerzeit brauchen ehe sie sich dazu im Stande fühlen sich mit dem Testament auseinander zu setzen._

_Doch bitte wenden sie sich so bald wie möglich an den Schulleiter._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Cordula Silverstone_

_Abteilung für Todesfälle natürlicher und magischer Art_

Nachdem das Mädchen den Brief ein zweites und sogar noch ein drittes mal gelesen hatte ließ sie ihn sinken und die Tränen liefen ihr inzwischen schon die Wangen hinunter. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie es nicht glauben wollten. Beim zweiten Mal hatte sie es nicht glauben können. Und nun ... nun drang langsam zu ihr hindurch dass ihre Eltern –ihre liebenswürdigen, immer lachenden Zahnarzteltern– tot waren. _Bei einem schweren Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.. _hieß es in dem Brief. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Ihr Vater war doch immer ein so sicherer Fahrer gewesen. Bilder schossen Hermine durch den Kopf obwohl sie nicht wusste was passiert war.

_Ihre Eltern saßen gemeinsam im Auto und lachten fröhlich über den netten Abend den sie wahrscheinlich bei Freunden verbracht hatten. Sie redeten über den guten Wein, die netten Kinder der Familie Book und über ihre eigene Tochter die leider nicht dabei sein konnte. Und plötzlich stieß Catherine einen Schrei aus und deutete auf die Straße, George trat auf die Bremse doch zu spät und das Auto stieß heftig an das andere während hinter ihnen ein Lkw nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte..._

Energisch sprang die Gryffindor auf und stieß ein verzweifeltes „NEIN!" aus ehe sie weinend und mit dem Brief in der Hand aus der Halle rannte. Harry und Ron sahen ihr verwirrt nach und sahen sich hilfesuchend um. Dann standen sie auf um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen. In letzter Zeit benahm sie sich seltsam und deshalb hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt sie eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch jetzt brauchte sie die Hilfe guter Freunde und deshalb verließen sie eilig die Halle um sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin zu machen.

Hermine saß schluchzend und von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt in einer Kabine der Mädchentoilette und hatte die Beine zu sich gezogen und den Kopf auf den Knien abgestützt. Sie konnte und wollte immer noch nicht glauben was passiert war. Sie hatte doch vorgehabt in den Sommerferien mit ihren Eltern nach Rumänien zu fahren, da die Weasleys ebenfalls eine Reise dort hin planten. Ihre Mutter war sofort begeistert gewesen und auch ihr Vater hatte nach einigen Überredungskünsten seiner beiden Frauen zugestimmt. Die Reise war gebucht worden und es mussten nur noch die Sommerferien beginnen. Der letzte Brief ihrer Eltern war vor einer Woche gekommen in dem sie ihr geschrieben hatten wie sehr sie ihre Tochter doch vermissten und dass sie auch fleißig lernen sollte um einen guten Abschluss zu schaffen. Sogar ein Glücksbringer war dabei gewesen. Und nun würde sie nie wieder mit ihren Eltern in fremde Länder reisen oder ihre Briefe in den Händen halten können. Es war ihr als würde ihr Herz zerspringen und der Schmerz schien zu wachsen. Mit jeder Erinnerung die in ihr hoch kam wurde er größer und das Schluchzen heftiger. Sie hatte ihre Eltern geliebt und würde es auch weiterhin tun. Doch sie war erst 17! Womit hatte sie es verdient ihre Eltern so früh schon zu verlieren? Sie hatte doch noch so viel vor gehabt und ihre Mutter hatte sich immer schon auf ihre Hochzeit und schließlich ihre Enkelkinder gefreut. Warum war es ihr nicht gegönnt das alles noch zu erleben?

„Hermine? Bist du da drinnen?" hörte sie Harry von weit weg rufen und sie zog die Beine noch etwas enger zu sich. Sie wollte nicht reden. Mit niemandem und erst recht nicht mit Harry und Ron. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein und trauern. Warum ließ man sie also nicht einfach in Ruhe! Mit verweinten Augen starrte sie auf die Tür der Toilette an der ihre beiden Freunde ununterbrochen klopften und versuchten auf sie einzureden. Schweigend saß sie da und versuchte das Klopfen und Rufen zu überhören und sich in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen. Und so bemerkte sie auch nicht dass Harry und Ron aufgaben und deprimiert davon schlürften. (Zum Quidditch –hihi-)


	4. Chapter 3

_Juhu ;) Da wär ich wieder. Mir tun jetztdie Hände weh und für Rechtschreibfehler hafte ich nicht, aber ich bin ferig. Dieses Kapitel... na ja. Ich bin nicht unzufrieden aber es ist glaube ich etwas langweilig für euch. Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ich mir für später noch was spannenderes einfallen lasse. Aber die Szene mit Malfoy ist gut geworden -lol-_

_Ttoty: Ja, ja du hast richtig gelesen. Hier kommt extra für dich noch mal der gemeine Dracospatz vor -knuff- Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir._

_Sachmet: Warum? Weil ich es so will :) Ich liebe Maaaaaacht -muahahahahahahaha-_

_All: Schreibt mir ein Review, ja? Das würde mich echt noch mehr motivieren -nick- biiiiite zwingt mich nicht dazu vor euch auf die Knie zu fallen und zu betteln ;D_

**Kapitel 3**

Verhasste Slytherins

Das Mittagessen musste schon vorbei sein und der Unterricht am Vormittag somit also auch. Doch es interessierte Hermine reichlich wenig. Zum erstem mal seit sie auf diese Schule ging war ihr egal was die Lehrer und Mitschüler über sie sagten und dachten. Sie hatte diese Zeit gebraucht. Sie musste Ruhe in sich einkehren lassen um die schockierende Neuigkeit verdauen zu können. Sie hatte durch einen _Brief_ erfahren, dass ihre Eltern tot waren. Sie hatte immer damit gerechnet, dass ihre Eltern ihr ganzes Leben lang bei ihr blieben. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass so etwas passieren würde... sie wäre in den Winterferien nach Hause gefahren. Aber sie hatte ihre Eltern alleine gelassen. Dieses Schuldgefühl lastete schwer auf ihr und noch lange würde sie sich Vorwürfe machen. Natürlich konnte sie nicht wirklich etwas für den Autounfall aber trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht hätte alleine lassen dürfen.

Als die Glocke das Ende des Unterrichts ansagte saß die Gryffindor immer noch auf dem Klo. Zwar weinte sie nicht mehr doch noch immer traute sie sich nicht hinaus. Sie hatte Angst davor die glücklichen und lachenden Mitschüler zu sehen, sie wollte nicht sehen wie andere Schüler freudig Päckchen von zu Hause auspackten oder Briefe an ihre Eltern schrieben und erst Recht wollte sie das Mitleid ihrer Freunde nicht. Es war seltsam aber sie wollte alleine damit fertig werden. Harry und Ron würden es nur noch schwerer für sie machen. Also blieb sie hier und dachte nach, schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Erst als es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde trat sie vorsichtig aus der Kabine heraus und sah sich um. Jetzt müssten eigentlich alle Hogwartsschüler beim Essen sein. Hermine hatte keinen Hunger und außerdem waren in der Halle viel zu viele Leute. Am Waschbecken wusch sie sich das verweinte Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Wasser bevor sie in den Spiegel sah. Sie sah schrecklich aus! Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und rot vom vielen weinen und Ihre Haare standen wie in der ersten Klasse zu allen Seiten hinweg ab. Obwohl sie gedacht hatte ihre Locken endlich gebändigt zu haben. Die Spange, die die braunen Haare zurück gehalten hatten, hing ihr irgendwo in den verknoteten Locken. _Bei Merlin! So schlimm habe ich nicht mehr ausgesehen seit...seit...ach was weiß ich. Lange nicht mehr._ Dachte sie missmutig und versuchte ihre Haare wieder etwas zu ordnen und in die Spange zurück zu zwängen. Doch eigentlich war ihr Aussehen egal. Sie wollte eh in den Schlafsaal und würde schon niemandem über den Weg laufen. Also sah sie die Haarspange wütend an und wollte sie eben von sich weg schleudern als ihr einfiel, dass sie ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter zum letzten Geburtstag gewesen war. Sofort sah der Haarschmuck freundlicher aus und liebevoll strichen ihre Finger darüber bevor sie ihre Haare sorgfältig nach hinten zusammen band. Dann verließ sie endlich das Klo und sah sich auch auf den Gängen kurz um ehe sie los ging um so schnell wie möglich in den Gryffindor-Turm zu gelangen. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken eilte sie durch das alte Gemäuer, denn auf den Weg musste sie nicht achten. Ging sie hier doch immerhin schon 7 Jahre zur Schule. Allerdings wusste sie nicht wo irgendwelche Leute herum standen und so war es kein wunder, dass sie erst merkte, dass vor ihr jemand stand als es schon zu spät war. Ungemütlich landete sie auf ihrem Hintern und sah erschrocken auf. Da stand doch tatsächlich zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag Draco Malfoy vor ihr und grinste zu ihr hinunter. _Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! _Dachte sie und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihr irgendwie nicht so recht in ihrer Wut gelingen wollte. Plötzlich tauchte eine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht auf. Malfoys Hand! Überrascht sah sie ihn kurz an und fragte sich was das wieder sollte. Warum half er ihr? War er jetzt völlig durchgeknallt oder was das ein schlechter Scherz. Allerdings wollte sie ihm gegenüber stehen und nicht sitzen also wollte sie die angebotene Hand ergreifen doch da zog Malfoy sie auch schon wieder weg und sah sie amüsiert an. „Glaubst du echt ich würde ein Schlammblut freiwillig anfassen?" lachte er und sah abschätzend zu ihr hinunter. „Und noch dazu um dir zu helfen? Wie naiv kann man sein? Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet Granger." Sagte er höhnisch und ging gemütlich, die Hände in die Hosentasche steckend an ihr vorbei.

DAS war zu viel! An einem anderen Tag hätte sie sich das vielleicht gefallen lassen aber nicht heute! Von der Wut gepackt sprang sie auf und zog ihren Zauberstab. „So nicht Malfoy!" schrie sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Als der blonde Junge sich mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht umdrehte schwappte der Zorn in ihr über und noch ehe Malfoy reagieren konnte rief sie laut und energisch „Stupor" und als der Zauber den Slytherin traf hoffte sie, dass es besonders weh tun würde. Mit vor schock weit aufgerissenen Augen sah der Junge sie an bevor er in sich zusammen sackte. Ungewohnt befriedigt steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder weg und wollte ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen weiter gehen. Doch sie war keine drei Schritte gegangen als sie wieder stehen blieb. _Ich habe überreagiert. Das hat er auch wieder nicht verdient._ Dachte sie und verfluchte ihr Mitgefühl für andere. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und wollte zu Malfoy zurück um ihn von dem Fluch zu befreien als Snape plötzlich vor ihr stand. _Nicht der auch noch! Womit habe ich das heute nur verdient? So viel kann an einem Tag nicht schief gehen._ „Ähm...G..Guten Abend Professor." Stammelte sie verlegen und senkte reuevoll den Blick. „_Miss Granger._ Wären sie so freundlich und würden mit erklären was sie mit meinem Schüler gemacht haben?" presste der verhasste Lehrer versucht beherrscht hervor und funkelte sie zornig an. „Tja wissen Sie...das ist eine ganz witzige Geschichte...also ich war auf dem Weg...und da war er da und..." versuchte sie sich heraus zu reden doch Snape brachte sie mit einem gebrüllten „RUHE!" aus dem Konzept und so verstummte sie. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sie melden sich auf der Stelle bei ihrer Hauslehrerin! Sie als Schulsprecherin fehlten einen ganzen Tag am Unterricht und verfluchen dann auch noch einen unschuldigen Schüler.. Was wird Prof. McGonagall nur dazu sagen? Oder der Schulleiter?" meinte Snape mit einem gehässigen Lächeln und sah sie dann wieder ernst an. „Und nun gehen sie! Los! Um Malfoy kümmere ich mich." Knurrte er böse und drehte sich zu dem bewusstlosen Schönling um. _Verdammtes Slytherinpack!_ Fluchte Hermine in Gedanken und ging verbittert weiter doch nun war ihr Ziel das Büro der Hauslehrerin. Das würde Ärger geben. Dieser Tag hatte schon so beschissen angefangen und so endete er also auch.

„Miss Granger?" sagte McGonagall überrascht und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um ihre Schülerin hinein zu lassen. „Guten Abend Professor." Murmelte Hermine verlegen und wich dem Blick der Lehrerin aus. „Was führt sie zu mir?" fragte diese als die Gryffindor auf einem Stuhl am Schreibtisch saß und ließ sich dann ihr gegenüber nieder. „Nun ja... mir ist da etwas passiert. Aber ich wurde provoziert Professor! Malfoy...nannte mich ein Schlammblut und hat mich arg gereizt. Also... ich habe ihm einen Stupor auf den Hals gehetzt. Und Sn...Professor Snape fand mich und Malfoy und er...er hat mir 50 Punkte abgezogen und gesagt ich solle mich bei ihnen melden." Erzählte Hermine die Geschichte und sah immer noch verlegen auf ihre gefalteten Hände in ihrem Schoß. Sie traute sich nicht auf zu blicken hörte aber wohl das seufzen der Professorin. „Miss Granger, Hermine... Kind warum tun sie auch so etwas? Sonst lassen sie sich doch auch nicht so reizen. Und noch dazu fehlten sie beim Unterricht. Ist etwas geschehen?" fragte die Lehrerin mitfühlend und ruhig. Sie war weder sauer noch enttäuscht und das verwirrte Hermine etwas. Und noch dazu stimmte es sie traurig. Ihre Mutter war auch immer sehr einfühlsam gewesen und McGonagall klang fast wie sie. „Ich...Ich...es tut mir so leid Professor, aber ich bekam heute morgen die Nachricht, dass...meine Eltern...sie sind gestern Nacht ums Leben gekommen." Erklärte das Mädchen und wurde immer leiser. Die letzten Worte hatte sie fast geflüstert und sie spürte wie die Tränen wieder in ihren Augen sammelten. Unsicher was McGonagall betraf blickte Hermine vorsichtig auf und begegnete zwei dunklen Augen die sie voller Mitgefühl und wärme ansahen. So kannte sie die Professorin gar nicht. Und doch schien es sie irgendwie zu trösten. „Das tut mir so Leid für sie." War das einzigste was die Frau sagte bevor sie aufstand und um ihren Schreibtisch herum ging. Mit allem hatte Hermine gerechnet aber nicht damit, dass die Professorin sie in den Arm nehmen würde. Doch genau das tat sie. Und da war es um das Mädchen geschehen. Die Tränen brachen aus ihr heraus und sie wurde erneut von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt während sie von McGonagall sanft gedrückt wurde. Wann war sie das letzte Mal von ihrer Mutter umarmt worden? Am Ende der Sommerferien und diese schien ihr jetzt schon so lange her. Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich an ihre Lehrerin und diese wiegte sie nur sanft hin und her während sie irgend etwas beruhigendes vor sich hin murmelte.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile hatte Hermine sich wieder beruhigt und sah verlegen und mit verweinten Augen zu der Professorin auf. „Danke." Murmelte sie und lächelte das erste mal an diesem Tag ehrlich. Sie war wirklich dankbar für den Trost den McGonagall ihr gab. Es zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht alleine war und es immer noch Leute außer ihren Eltern gab sie an sie dachten und für sie da sein würden. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid für sie und wenn sie wollen befreie ich sie morgen vom Unterricht und mir Professor Snape werde ich auch noch einmal reden." Sagte Prof. McGonagall und lächelte liebevoll.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein hoffe ich. Ich...ich hatte heute viel Zeit zum nachdenken und ich glaube morgen sollte ich mich einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt haben. Aber vielen Dank. Ich muss morgen zu Professor Dumbledore. In dem Brief aus dem Ministerium stand, dass ich mich bei den Muggels melden muss. Wegen...wegen der Erbschaft und so." meinte die Schulsprecherin und sah betreten drein. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken in das Haus ihrer Eltern zurück zu kehren. Und mit lauter Leuten zu reden, die ihr falsches Mitleid aussprechen würden. „Ja selbstverständlich tun sie das. Aber sollten sie damit nicht lieber noch warten? Sind sie schon bereit dazu?" fragte McGonagall besorgt und Hermine lächelte nur schwach. „Ich hoffe es Professor." Sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich danke ihnen noch einmal für alles." Diese Worte waren fast ein Flüstern doch sie wusste, dass die Lehrerin sie verstanden hatte. Ein letztes Lächeln und ein vertrauter Blick zwischen den beiden dauerte nicht lange und so stand Hermine Granger kurz darauf einsam vor dem Büro auf den Gängen. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie...befreit. Und an Malfoy dachte sie auch nicht mehr. Mit nun schon viel energischeren Schritten trat sie nun wirklich den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum an. Sie brauchte Schlaf. Morgen würde sie einiges erwarten.


	5. Zwischenmeldung

Hallo ihr Lieben^^

ich habe lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen... Schande über mich! Aber nun bin ich wieder da!

Ich bin letztens wieder über dies Story gestolpert und hab sie mir Spaß halber durchgelesen... ich find sie gut x) Wer hätte das gedacht? Leider habe ich seit mehreren Jahren kaum mehr geschrieben. Aber das soll sich jetzt ändern. Und hiermit fange ich an! Ich werde die Story ein klein wenig überarbeiten und dann neu hochladen. Ihr könnt die Story dann hier weiterlesen:

.net/story/story_?storyid=5663762&chapter=1

Falls ihr überhaupt noch Interesse daran habt, was ich doch sehr hoffe!

Danke für eure netten Reviews. Die tragen einen großen Teil dazu bei, dass ich jetzt hier wieder weiter schreibe.

Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße

Eure

Tawiga


End file.
